


裂变

by renjianfeipin



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin
Kudos: 9





	裂变

嘴里叼着项圈的小猫缓缓地爬到他身边，Plan穿了一件墨绿色上衣，单薄的布料透出了皮肤的肉色和肩膀腰臀诱人的轮廓。Plan把项圈放在他的手边，乖乖地跪坐好，抬起眼眸眼睛亮亮地看着他，好像在等待着美味的小鱼干。

因为项圈上的字，Plan并不喜欢戴它，但是今天他却主动把项圈交给了Mean。见Mean没有反应，Plan甚至低头轻轻蹭了蹭Mean的膝盖。

Mean伸手轻抚了几下眼前毛茸茸的头发，Plan顺从平和的样子就像打破的玻璃碎片，每一个碎块都缓缓地扎进他的身体。他常常在Plan因高潮意乱情迷的时候问Plan怎么会变成这样。Plan咬紧了下唇不吭声，只有充满情欲的喘息像刚被救上岸的溺水者那样在他耳边停留。即使在这种时候，也始终是Plan在掌控他，他对此束手无策。

只有一种情况不会。

Plan手里攥着的包装袋在Mean给他扣好项圈的时候被放进了嘴里。他献祭似的微仰着头，睫毛垂下来发颤的弧度也在显示着他的紧张和不安，可他还是在等待着Mean，因为他知道Mean喜欢这样的游戏。

Mean仍旧和从前一样对Plan有着不易察觉的控制欲和独占欲，因为他想要成为Plan所有情绪的源头，也想要成为Plan的唯一。

撕开包装以后是一枚散发着水果甜香的小圆环，Mean记得他在第一次使用时Plan在床上彻底崩溃的样子——他从来没见过的样子。

带着哭腔挣扎着哀求，大腿贴着他的腰部痉挛，Plan叫他哥哥，叫他老公，叫他一切从前羞于启齿的称呼，可就是没叫过他的名字。

拖长了尾音的、黏黏糊糊的一声“Mean——”

他再也没听过。

惊喜伴随着失落席卷了他，他发现了Plan致命的弱点，但无论怎么诱哄Plan都不肯再给他多一分。

Mean知道Plan不喜欢这么玩儿，但是现如今竟然主动叼着它求欢，具有强烈的讨好的意味。Mean不敢奢求Plan这样的表现是为了用自己的身体来安抚他，于是他又问Plan是不是发生什么事。

Plan摇摇头，乖顺地请求他：“请您给Plan用。”

他根本不知道，这么做除了加重Mean的痛苦以外没有任何的作用。

Mean无声地盯着Plan，好像看到Plan身体里那个小孩在离他远去，他却只能眼睁睁看着找不到任何挽留的方法。沮丧和难过、不甘和愤怒在一瞬间吞噬了他，他拽着Plan的领子把人拖上床，双手掐住了Plan脆弱的脖子。

稍稍用力，颈动脉就在他掌心一下一下地跳动，手掌触到的皮肤温软细腻，他看着Plan偏头微微皱着眉，像个玩具娃娃那样任他摆弄，突然就卸了所有的力气。

我该拿你怎么办，Plan。

他松开手，瘫软地俯在Plan身上，就像中了枪的小鹿，无力地任由鲜血汩汩地从身体里流失。

Plan身体僵了几秒，随后又偏头轻轻舔舐Mean的耳垂，又用小牙包住轻咬。Plan显得稚嫩的虎牙现如今只剩下了小小的弧度，所以除了撩拨以外Mean感觉不到一丝疼痛。然后Plan翻身跪坐在Mean的腰腹，Mean现在看起来比他当初还要易碎，满脸的泪痕，鬓角也被眼泪沾湿。Plan肩膀处的衣料颜色深了一块，他犹豫了一下，还是伸手轻轻抹掉了Mean下颌的泪水，然后他俯下身子，褪下了Mean的睡裤，抬眸问：“可以吗？”

Mean没有回答，用手臂挡住了自己狼狈的脸。

Plan觉得这是Mean的默许，于是他笨拙地低头给Mean口交。Mean全身发颤，生理上的快感远远比不上心里的痛苦。

他不知道该怎么开口，他想告诉Plan，告诉他曾经的伙伴、他的爱人，他的另一半——

我想要的不是这个，Plan，我想要你回来。

他永远都记得那一天，他和Plan重逢的时候，也是他失去Plan的时候。

Plan背靠在床头，明明虚弱又单薄，却还是用淡漠不屑的神情对他说：“是我自愿的啊。”

他被钉在原地浑身发抖，过了许久，他走上前，手撑在Plan身侧，像一只被逼到绝路后因绝望而暴怒的野兽，他盯着Plan嘴角的淤青、脸颊的划痕，一字一句地说：“既然你这么想要，那不如来找我。”

Plan的眼神在一瞬间散了，可很快就恢复了平静，他用他遍布伤痕的手臂圈住了Mean的脖子，轻轻笑着：“Nong Mean也玩儿吗？”

他扣住Plan的后颈，偏头用力地贴上擅长吐出伤人字眼的双唇，牙齿啮咬着侵犯。Plan被挤到了伤口痛得直发抖，可他却顺从地张开嘴巴，勾引Mean侵占他的舌尖。

接吻对于他们来说曾经是一件无比甜蜜愉悦的事，写出新歌要接吻、发了新专要接吻、演出结束也要接吻，但此刻这个充满着血腥味的吻，没有人能从中获得快感。

走出医院后Mean给Plan的经纪人Pupae打了一个电话，这个现如今离Plan最近的人，他希望能从她身上了解一些三年间Plan身上的空缺。

Pupae对他们的事情一无所知，Plan的沉默让她认为从前的一切对Plan而言都是伤害，所以她对Mean也有些戒备，她说：“Mean先生，如果您真的关心他，就让您的团队不要再消费他了。”

Mean无话可说，咬着嘴唇犹豫了很久，到头来只有一句“对不起”。

无奈之下他只好一而再再而三的请求P'Nook帮他，因为他知道P'Nook支支吾吾的拒绝里一定隐瞒了会让他崩溃的事实。

那天P'Nook喝得酩酊大醉，在客人散尽的上午，日光照射进刚装修好的内厅，崭新的桌椅让Mean觉得四周连同记忆都开始失真。P'Nook搂着他的肩膀，话没说几句就开始哭起来：

“我看得出来他压力很大的，那阵子来找我的时候状态真的很差，我只是、只是劝他找个方式解压……我不知道他怎么会被Frank这种暴力狂骗……”

他的声音在寂静的空间无限放大，每一句都像爆发的岩浆灼烧着Mean，Mean攥紧了衣衫下摆想让自己冷静下来，但是颤抖的身体却出卖了他。Mean甚至不想问P'Nook为什么会隐瞒这件事，因为他太了解这两个人了，如果不是Plan的要求，P'Nook不会在他再三的恳求后才肯说出口。

晚上Plan应约来到了Mean的家里，第一次以臣服的姿态跪坐在Mean的腿边。他身上的瘀痕和伤口已经淡了，但还是能看出一些痕迹。Mean把他抱上床从额头到脚踝细细地吻过，将他撩拨得全身颤抖，然后Mean问他安全词。

他慵懒地躺在床上，手指攥着枕头边缘，露出那副冷淡又充满诱惑的表情，咬了咬下唇，他带着笑意说：“没有安全词，你想怎么玩都可以。”

Mean不可抑制地暴怒，他想这就是Plan把自己折磨进医院的原因，过往每一次的性爱他都谨慎地温柔以待，他珍惜地用自己的双手捧住Plan这团冰凉的雪，却没想到会眼睁睁地看着这团雪消融。他捏着Plan的脸，逼Plan做出回应：“你也是跟他这么说的？”

Plan自然不会回答，用赤裸的双腿在Mean腰间轻蹭，仿佛热情似火，但Mean知道，Plan已经把自己完完全全地封闭了起来。

他破开Plan生涩的身体，好像也撕裂了自己。

Plan遍布红痕的后背被Mean一点一点吻过，比起从前那些伤处，他留下来的这些简直就像蜻蜓点水。Plan在他只进入一个头部时就没了声音，原本绯红的脸色变得煞白，下唇也被咬出了齿痕，只有喘息声颤颤巍巍地泄出来。他捏着Plan的下巴，让Plan转过脸来和他接吻，他看到Plan被眼泪浸湿的睫毛，又不知Plan的眼泪是因为什么。

汗水浸湿了两个人紧贴的胸口和后背，Plan睁开眼睛，湿漉漉的目光望着Mean，Mean觉得好像Plan对他的疏离少了几分，他们离从前又近了一点，于是也跟着红了眼眶，手臂捞过Plan的肩膀咬着红透了的耳朵，下身用力一挺。

Plan僵直了身体发出一声呜咽，随后又瘫软在他怀里。他一边舔吻着柔软的耳垂一边挺动下身，Plan彻底失守，眼泪断了线似的落下来，沿着下颌滚落进床单。Mean根本看不得Plan这幅隐忍又可怜的样子，干脆按住Plan的脖子把人禁锢住不让Plan转头看他。Plan还是没有任何夸张的声音，只有小小的啜泣也被Mean死死按住他后颈的手给压进了枕头。

Mean看着Plan晃动的肩胛骨，下塌的细腰和微微翘起的臀瓣，感受着被包裹的紧致和湿热，他觉得身上像着了火，快感的迷失让他有一瞬间觉得自己回到了那个狭窄的出租屋，他和Plan发生了争执，最后又因为一场性爱而回归正轨。

他在自顾自地寻求一个让时间倒退的幻觉，清醒后才发现原来幻觉毫无意义，他们都被现实弄脏，无论如何也回不到过去。

7.

空气中遍布着潮湿的味道，黏腻地在夜幕中流动，一街之隔的不远处，还能听到醉酒青年的咒骂或是高呼，纷乱的世界，没有一处能够享受安宁。哪怕是人迹罕至的地方，也总有人承载着难以言说的重量。

Mean从背后抱住了Plan，月光下他们的影子仿佛融成了一体。Plan喘得剧烈，就连身体也在发抖，地上的那个人踉踉跄跄地爬起来，在他们两个都分神的时候逃往巷口。

他们没有追上去，Mean的手臂把Plan圈得很紧很紧，他想用自己的体温将Plan冰凉的皮肤捂热。

Plan急促的呼吸随着时间的流逝而逐渐归于平稳，他低头盯着地面，一动不动地盯着，像是灵魂陷入了深深的沼泽。

“我们回家吧，哥哥。”Mean轻声地叫他。

下一秒Plan像失去了所有力气那样瘫软地几乎站不住。Mean的双手牢牢地撑住了他。

Mean不知道Plan遇见Frank是巧合的偶遇还是跟他一样废了心思的调查，但他知道他们来到这个小巷的目的都一样，那就是要这个人来偿还所有的痛苦。可Plan的手不应该与暴力扯上任何的关系，所以他阻止了Plan，同样也阻止了自己。

他俯下身把Plan背了起来，身上的重量比从前轻了不少，Plan趴在他背上就像一根轻飘飘的羽毛。他怕Plan飞走，紧紧地扣住了Plan的膝弯。

直到回到公寓，Plan都没有说过一句话。

他把Plan放到床上，一遍又一遍拂开Plan垂落的刘海，那里面藏着一双他盼望着能得到回应的眼睛。

墙上的时钟指针走向零点，Plan突然伸手握住了Mean的手腕。空洞的眼神向上缓缓地落在嘴唇，像是在无声地索求一个吻。

Mean原本不想做什么，但Plan却凑上来吻得非常撩拨，温软的手心解开皮带抚上下身的时候，Mean的神经在一瞬间绷紧了。

他揽着Plan的腰把人放倒在床上，近乎失控地啃咬Plan的耳垂和侧颈，接着他直起身子，难耐地扯开了Plan的衬衫纽扣。Plan合拢双手，举到Mean的面前，刘海垂下来盖住了他的眼睛，他小声地说：“绑住我。”

Mean可以为Plan做所有事，年少时心里闷的那一口气，早就在他看到Plan身上伤痕的那一瞬间消失殆尽，取而代之的是沉甸甸的愧疚。就算知道此刻他只是Plan驱散阴影的工具，就算知道自己再也不可能成为Plan最特别的那个人，只要Plan要他做的，他都会去做。

他们对峙了三年，现在他选择认输，却也为时已晚。

用来绑住Plan的工具并不难找，他们不止一次这么做过，只是这次Mean显然没什么耐心，只囫囵地在Plan手腕处系了一个结扣。Plan的手腕和他的脚踝一样纤细，腕骨突出的弧度就像冰淇凌的小尖顶那样诱人品尝，他吻过Plan嫩白的能看到交错血管的脚背，也吻过小腿和膝盖那几道因滑板摔伤而留下的疤痕。

他虔诚又迷恋，其实自始自终，他们之前的支配者都是Plan，从没改变过。

Plan安静得可怕，面对Mean的撩拨，他只是颤抖，Mean向上看去，看到Plan的眼神空茫茫一片，好像一潭死水。他唯一能在Plan的眼中看到自己的时刻，现在也被残酷地夺去了。痛苦再次风暴一般席卷而来，他不想再看下去，不想连用幻想欺骗自己也变成一件奢侈的事，于是他摸到了床头散乱的西装领带，俯身给Plan蒙住了眼睛。

Plan头偏了一下，像是要拒绝，但是Mean没给他这个机会，Plan不喜欢黑暗，Mean发现跟Plan再次确立关系后的每一次性爱Plan都要求他开着床头灯，高潮的时候Plan的眼睛紧紧地望着他，像要把他永远地困在自己的眼睛里。

握住Plan的脚踝向上推开，他的双手沿着腿根摸过柔韧的腰身，又来到敏感的胸部，Plan抖得更厉害了，连呼吸声也开始散乱。被绑住的双手向上伸着，微翘的指甲颤颤巍巍，似乎想要摸到Mean的脸。他看起来可怜又无助，但是Mean却狠心的将绳扣拉过头顶系到了床头。

Plan扭动着手臂挣扎，以往的经验让Mean选择了不去在意，直到Mean把润滑膏挤进他身体的时候Plan才突然绷紧身体小声地叫了他一声：

“——Mean。”

尾音在随着身体发颤，突如其来的惊喜砸中了他，要知道这是Plan第一次在床上喊他的名字。他的身体像被沸水煮过似的滚烫，双手握住Plan的膝盖向两侧打开，怀里的身体抖得越发厉害，“Mean，Mean……”Plan带着哭腔的声音就像一双手那样把他的心脏托得好高好高。

他挺身进入，俯身将手撑在Plan头侧缓缓地挺动。Plan的双腿在他身体两侧屈起又落下，摇着头不停叫着他的名字，过了不久就只剩下微弱的啜泣。

Mean瞧着Plan可怜，忍不住凑上去吻他的嘴唇，这才发现Plan的双唇竟然毫无血色。

他仓皇地摘下了蒙眼的领带，天蓝色的领带已经被打湿成了更深的颜色，Plan的睫毛湿润地黏在一起，未适应的光源让他皱眉紧紧闭着眼睛。

Plan还在发抖，平常早就因为过度敏感而起反应甚至射过一次的下身，这次竟然丝毫没有勃起的迹象。

种种的反常让Mean丢掉了再继续的想法。

“Mean……”

Plan还在喃喃地叫他，他于心不忍，终于一边亲吻Plan的嘴角一边给出应答：“哥，是我，我在，我在这里。”

大概是手腕的束缚和黑暗让Plan失去了安全感，Mean一时间有些后悔，Plan一定是怕极了才会这样一直不停地叫他的名字。


End file.
